Today, many people have electronic mail accounts for communicating electronic messages, such as electronic mail messages (e-mails), with friends and workers. These e-mail accounts are frequently overrun with unwanted and/or unsolicited e-mail or spam e-mail from bulk e-mailers. Just as conventional bulk mailers provide unwanted and/or unsolicited mail to a person's physical roadside mail box, bulk e-mailers send millions of unsolicited e-mails. Many people complain of having to spend too much time deleting unwanted and/or unsolicited e-mails from their e-mail accounts just to access the e-mails that they do want to receive.
In addition, these unsolicited e-mails can cause system slow down. Sometimes, a bulk e-mailer will blindly send hundreds or thousands or more e-mails to intended recipients, and some or many of the e-mail addresses will be wrong. To combat spam e-mail, many people are employing “spam filters,” which are meant to screen received e-mail and stop the delivery of unwanted/and unsolicited e-mails and/or sort the received e-mail into various categories. However, a problem with spam filters is that bulk e-mailers are constantly trying to defeat them by changing the modus operandi, and spam filters are hard to configure so that they never drop wanted mail and/or incorrectly sort wanted mail.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.